Tight Control
by Simon.say.go26
Summary: Edward doesn't have a pull toward Bella's blood but she does interest him but it's not only him that has eyes for the seemingly normal brown haired girl. Jasper feels a connection from the moment they lock gazes but when an accident sends her to the hospital and when the good Dr. Cullen gets a scent of her blood and loses control shit hits the fan.


**Hi everyone! I hope you are having an awesome day! So a brief summary for you before you begin! Bella, in this story, has the natural human aversion to the vampires. Just like the other students…maybe even worse. Jasper is in the story more, trying to make her comfortable around them so they become close. I'm not sure yet how close. There is no Esme or Alice until maybe later chapters. Carlisle figures out he doesn't have control around Bella but being the most self willed one he fights to become strong enough to be around her or with her. Edward is just having fun and simply curious about not being able to hear her thoughts.**

 **Right now this is a toss up between Jasper and Carlisle. As it progresses we will all decide together. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I don't own any of these characters! :( )**

Bella turned off the beast of a truck her father just bought her. The sudden silence was deafening. She loved the truck, really, but the loud rumble was a bit intimidating. She looked around the nearly empty parking lot of her new school and sighed. Middle of the school year in a new school. Great. She had come to the decision to move with her dad for her last years of high school so her mother could travel with her new husband.

Right now, staring out into the foggy, cold and wet land around her she regretted her decision a little. It was still cold in the cab of the truck since the drive from her home to the school was less then five minutes and even with a sweater and jacket the cold was piercing her to the bone. Being in Phoenix for so long had made her body accustomed to heat.

She had been so anxious to get to school in time to get her schedule and get to her first class before too many other kids saw her that she got there too early. Looking out the window now she was pretty sure the teachers hadn't even shown up yet. The school was actually bigger then she imagined it would be but maybe it just looked bigger because it was so spread out. Bella was so focused on looking out the windshield at the building in front of her that she didn't notice someone was staring at her from across the lot right away but the hair on the back of her neck, standing on end was hard to be distracted from for too long.

She turned and glanced out at the parking lot, searching for anyone or anything that might be causing her body to tense. She didn't know why her heart suddenly hammered in her chest or why her palms got sweat but she couldn't shake the odd feeling. Bella grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, holding the strap as she took a couple deep breaths.

"It's just the first day jitters." She told herself, and brushed some of her wavy hair back off her neck and squared her shoulders, but her hand still hesitated on the door handle.

For a few moments she sat in the truck building up the courage to walk across the slowly filling parking lot. Finally she shoved the keys in the front pocket before shoving against the drivers side to help open the heavy door. It squeaked loud as it pushed open causing a flush of red to creep across her face as the few kids looked her way. She held tight to the steady solid frame of the bed of the truck as she slammed the door shut. Last thing she needed was to slip on some ice in front of her new classmates.

Just as she was throwing her bag over her shoulder she met the gaze of the golden eyed guy who was staring intently at her. Bella blushed and looked away, readjusting her bag before looking back up. He was gone. With a small frown Bella made her way inside, shaking off the odd feeling she had about the boy. She had probably just been making too much noise with her truck. Other kids were clustered in groups talking quietly among themselves and she was pretty sure who they were talking about.

The walk to the office went without incident and she quickly got her schedule and some paperwork and a map. Apparently the place was spread out enough to need a map. Unfortunately it was also a good excuse for people to offer their help. Before even stepping into her first class she had two escort offers. It was nice but she just wanted to get through this day without too much classmate interaction.

"Hi! You must be the new girl. Isabella?" Bella sighed but put on a pleasantly blank expression and looked over at the boy beside her. She gave him a smile.

"Bella. Everyone calls me Bella." She said as she held her books to her chest, watching as her mystery classmate fell into step beside her.

"I'm Eric. If you need anything ever just let me know." He said, bumping her shoulder. It unnerved her that someone could be so comfortable getting into a strangers personal space. Bella smiled slightly and stepped a half a step away, gaining some distance.

"Thank you. I will." She promised, just wanting him to leave. Classroom 9 came into view. Bella picked up her pace. Eric matched it, grinning at her.

"Great! Well, my class is that way." He said, pointing further down the sidewalk. "I'll see you at lunch! Maybe we have some classes together." He said hopefully. Before she had a chance to say anything else he jogged off to a group of guys not too far away. Just as she headed into her classroom goosebumps covered her arms to see if Eric was watching her but him and his group had moved on.

Instead, she met those intense golden eyes again. Even among the rushed crowd of students she had found him quickly. There was something different about him. Something that wasn't…human.

The mysterious boy turned his head and broke eye contact. It was then that she noticed she had been staring and standing in the doorway. A couple of girls giggled, obviously having seen her staring. One of them looped her arm through hers and pulled her inside the warm room.

"That boy you were so blatantly staining at is Edward Cullen. Most definitely the hottest boy in this school but honestly don't waste your time. He is single but apparently he intends to stay that way." Bella looked at her as they all took their seats. The 'main girl' who was talking sounded bitter about that fact. "Jessica, by the way." She said, holding out her hand for a brief handshake before continuing on with her assessment of the guy she had only seen twice. After awhile she tuned her out and opened an old tattered book, hoping she would get the hint. She didn't.

The rest of the day went very much the same. Someone would pop up beside her and talk to her while they went to class then that same person or another 'grab the new girls attention' kind of person would talk to her during class, only stopping when the teacher scolded them.

During lunch she sat with Jessica and her group of friend. Some of them she had seen earlier and some she hadn't but none of their names stuck. As Bella picked at her food she just looked around at the other students. Her eyes scanned the tables and faces but she didn't see the one she wanted to. She was surprised at the disappointment that spread through her but she ignored it and turned back to her salad. A small, sweet girl was sitting next to her. She remembered her from a class earlier in the day. Angela maybe? Her eyes scanned the tables too before she smiled at her.

"Edward and his family don't normally show up until last. They get their food and maybe sit down for 10 minutes before they head back out." Bella blushed and opened her mouth to deny it but Angela continued on before she got the chance. "You really should just steer clear of him…them. They are a strange family. Don't get me wrong, though, I'm sure they are great but them tend to keep to themselves. They only socialize when necessary."

Bella ate a couple bits of her food, staring at the table. She didn't want to get caught looking for him again. A few minutes of light conversation with Angela went by before she felt him. She could feel his gaze boring holes into the back of her head. She felt the almost physical pressure of it. Her body tensed before she even turned around to lock eyes with the famous Edward Cullen.

Bella was surprised by the look in his eyes. He looked frustrated and for a moment she thought it was directed at her but…she hadn't done anything to him. Maybe it was the staring? She was probably making him uncomfortable. A blushed spread over her cheeks and down her pale neck but even knowing it made him uncomfortable she just couldn't look away. She watched as his eyes moved down to the exposed skin of her neck before returning to her face. He pushed up from the table and took a step toward her but another beautiful, model looking guy grabbed his shoulder.

It was then that she finally noticed the others sitting at the same table as him. All of them were stunning, damn near perfect. Same pale skin and golden eyes. They all looked from her to him and back before all of them, even Edward, turned away from her. It looked like they were in a heated discussion about something.

It took more effort then she wanted to admit to turn back to her group. Jessica and her friends all stared at her for a few beats before Jessica took the silence as an opportunity for everyone to hear her talk. "They were staring at each other like that earlier today." She actually rolled her eyes as she said it but Bella ignored her and focused on not turning back to that table.

She didn't hear them leave but the tension in her shoulders seemed to disappear all of a sudden and when she turned around the group of beautiful people were gone. It was really weird that she reacted that way and she didn't even know them. Was it just her?

Eventually the bell rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria. Bella made small talk with Mike. He was in her gym class and apparently her next class too. Biology. Talking to him was easy and she chatted with him all the way to the room, stopping at both lockers on the way.

Like a sixth sense Bella knew on of the Cullens was in the room. A small part of her was excited to finally be able to maybe talk to one of them but a bigger part of her was terrified of how her body tensed in a fight or flight kind of way. She was scared and on defense before she even knew them. Maybe it was a gut instinct.

Mike walked in and moved to his desk as the teacher introduced her to the class. As he talked Bella finally looked up to see which one of the Cullens she would be in a class with. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Edward looking at her and then stopped for a few moments when her teacher told her to sit in the empty seat beside him.

Bella made her way to her seat. The closer she got the faster her heart slammed. His eyes followed her every move as she pulled out the seat and sat down, sitting her bag on the table.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella." His calm but slightly amused voice had her looking over at him. She blinked in surprise. Ang had said they normally didn't talk much. Well, small talk wouldn't hurt. She shifted toward him, turning slightly but still facing the front. His eyes sparkled with amusement for a reason she didn't know, but then his eyes moved to look at something behind her.

Bella turned back to see Mike glaring at Edward. She turned back to the front, glancing at Edward as he fought to keep a smile off his face. He leaned in close to her ear, getting in her bubble. Tense energy vibrated through her body so hard she was sure he could tell but he didn't back off.

"I don't think Mike likes me talking to you." He whispered, seeming entirely too pleased with himself. Bella shrugged and pretended to read the chapter assigned to them. Eventually he backed off and settled over on his side of the table. He didn't chit chat much during class but she caught him staring every time she looked over. The look was curious but also…predatory. Every time she locked eyes with him her heart raced and her mind screamed run, but part of her felt like he might enjoy that. So through the rest of the class they sat silently, waiting for the bell to ring.

Finally when class was over she took off, already having packed her bag almost half and hour ago. She could have sworn that he was chuckling behind her but she ignored it and headed back into the main building.

"So…" the husky voice from earlier whispered in her ear. Bella jumped, earning another laugh. "How has your first day of class been?" Edward asked, fighting to keep a straight face when her heart jumped into her throat. "We didn't get a chance to talk much. You were very interested in the picture of a plant cell so I didn't want to interrupt." Bella rolled her eyes and started walking toward her locker.

"It was okay. I'm…not much of a social person and I don't like being the new girl. Almost everything we are studying here I've already learned but they don't have advanced classes here so I have to sit through it again. It's not bad but it won't keep my mind from wondering." She said, surprised she was even talking to him. This was beyond the normal one to two sentences she gave most people. She looked up at him to see him with that intense look on his face. "And will you stop that. It really freaks me out." She said.

Edward looked at her, surprised, for a second before laughing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I will try my best not to look at you that way." He said. As she turned to put her books in her locker she swore he muttered something along the lines of 'it's not like it helps.' But she ignored it.

When she was about to ask why he was still hanging around her she saw him looking down the hall. Her eyes followed his gaze and landed on one of the other Cullens. She hadn't send him very good in the cafeteria but now as he walked down the hall she got a good look. In one hand was a couple of book he was holding down by his side and in the other was just clinched in a loose fist, swinging slightly as he walked. He wore a simple outfit of blue jeans and a white tshirt that hugged his body. All he needed was some cowboy boots and a hat and he would look all the southern boy she has seen the movies.

Edward cleared his throat, causing her to jump and turn away from the Cullen walking toward them. Bella settled the back pack on her shoulders and moved to bolt, not walking to be in close quarters with two of this odd family but Edward blocked her way.

"So it's not just me you stare at hmm? Do you have eyes for my brothers too?" He asked with a shit eating grin on his face. Bella flushed deep red. She must have looked pissed because he back up a few steps suddenly, giving her room to quickly walk away down the hall and out the door.

This had been the weirdest first day in a new school. Normally she didn't stare, even at attractive people, and if she did look it was a lot more subtle. Today she had been caught staring dumbfounded at two people.

Bella made her way to her truck, trying to avoid the icy patches and ignoring anyone who tried to stop her to talk. She was done talking today.

Just as she made it to her truck she heard breaks squealing. Her head jerked up just in time to see a van coming right toward her. Bella moved but it wasn't fast enough. The van knocked into her hard even at the slow speed it was going. It knocked her shoulder first and her head followed the impact, slamming her head into the van window, shattering the glass. Blood flowed into her eyes and she waited for the rest of the impact, waiting for the van to pin her against the truck.

Her head was buzzing and she couldn't move her left arm but the van didn't squash her. She heard yelling from everywhere and just before she passed out she felt a cold hand on her uninjured arm.

"I got you." A voice she never heard before whispered. The thick southern accent soothed over her panicked nerves and she slumped against him, letting the dark fold over her.

Worst. Day. Ever.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and give suggestions.)**


End file.
